For what?
by Maia May
Summary: Ein Paar, sie machen Schluss und einer fragt sich: For what? Achtung: sind zwei Männer, aber keine detailierte Slashbeschreibung :o). Shortstory


For what?  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charas, die ihr wieder erkennt, gehören J.K. Rowling, die Handlung gehört mir und ich verdien kein Geld hiermit.  
  
Ist nur ne Shortstory, war grad so drauf und denk nicht, dass sie wirklich was wird :o).  
  
Maia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Für was? Für was hab ich eigentlich alles getan? Damit du mich am Ende doch für ihn verlässt? Für diese männliche Hure?"  
  
Klatsch!  
  
Der Junge schwankte bedrohlich, hielt die Augen geschlossen. Seine Wange brannte, glühte vor Schmerzen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie stark der andere war.  
  
"Du hast getan, was du für richtig gehalten hast! Ich hab dich nie zu etwas gezwungen."  
  
Der andere sprach leise, sah sein Gegenüber an.  
  
Der Junge schwieg. Was hätte er auch antworten sollen? Dass er wusste, dass der andere Recht hatte? Das würde er nicht sagen, garantiert nicht! Er hatte schließlich auch seinen Stolz.  
  
Alles, was er getan hatte, war aus Liebe zu dem anderen geschehen, obwohl er doch längst gewusst hatte, dass es nicht ewig halten würde.  
  
Schließlich war er immer nur die zweite Wahl gewesen, immer einen Schritt hinter dem anderen gegangen und jetzt ließ er ihn gehen, damit der andere glücklich werden konnte. (Na, schon ne Idee, wers ist? *g* Denkt mal scharf nach, ist nicht sonderlich schwer)  
  
Er hatte die Wahl gehabt: ob er die Freundschaft des anderen wollte oder seinen Körper, mit dem Wissen, dass er nie das Herz des anderen besitzen würde.  
  
Er hatte sich für das Letztere entschieden.  
  
Und nun brach es ihm das Herz, ihn gehen zu lassen.  
  
"Bist du lieber mit diesem Abschaum zusammen als mit mir?" Seine Stimme klang verbittert. Er wusste, dass er dem anderen mit diesen Wörtern weh tat, ihn provozierte.  
  
Und in dem Moment wollte er es einfach.  
  
Wollte, dass der andere auch einmal fühlte, wie weh Liebe tun konnte.  
  
Diesmal traf ihn keine Ohrfeige, nur ein schmerzvoller, verletzter Blick aus grünen Augen.  
  
Und dieser eine Blick traf ihn mitten ins Herz. Er liebte ihn noch immer, würde nie aufhören, Liebe für ihn zu empfinden.  
  
"Wieso gönnst du mir mein Glück nicht einfach?" Der andere flüsterte es nur.  
  
Er lachte leise auf. Es war ein freudloses Lachen.  
  
"Dein Glück bedeutet, dass ich nie glücklich werden kann. Soll ich mir das etwa gönnen?"  
  
Der andere wandte den Blick ab. Was sollte man darauf schon erwidern?  
  
"Du hast es doch gewusst!" Die Stimme des anderen klang herausfordernd, er klammerte sich an den letzten Strohhalm, der ihm blieb.  
  
"Ja, schieb ruhig alles auf mich. Ich war für dich da, schon vergessen? Immer."  
  
Der andere sah ihn kurz an.  
  
"Ich weiß. Und dafür danke ich dir. Aber ich will leben und glücklich werden. Das kann ich nur mit ihm."  
  
"Ich war nur ein Lückenbüßer, nicht wahr?"  
  
Der andere antwortete nicht, doch er kannte auch so die Antwort.  
  
"Er ist verboten! Er ist unser Feind."  
  
"Nein!" Der andere schrie es.  
  
"Ich liebe ihn, das ist alles, was zählt. Und er hat nicht gekämpft. Er ist kein Todesser, egal, was alle sagen! Er ist auch nicht die Hure, wie ihr alle glaubt. Ihr kennt ihn nicht und doch verurteilt ihr ihn. Verboten! Pah! In der Liebe zählen keine Verboten, sondern nur das Verlangen."  
  
"Und ich? Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
"Aber ich erwidere deine Gefühle nicht, das weißt du. Ich dachte, es würde dir helfen, wenigstens meinen Körper haben zu können, doch das war ja wohl ein Irrtum. Ich werde jetzt gehen."  
  
Er schluckte. Und wusste genau, dass er für den anderen wieder verzichten würde. Wie er es immer getan hatte.  
  
"Dann geh. Ich werde dich nie vergessen und immer lieben."  
  
Seine Stimme war nur mehr ein Flüstern, ein Kratzen.  
  
Er wandte den Blick ab, wollte den mitleidigen Blick nicht sehen, spürte nur den letzten Kuss auf seiner Stirn und hörte die Tür zufallen.  
  
Der andere war also wirklich gegangen.  
  
Eine einsame Träne rann über seine Wange.  
  
Das Leben war ein Spiel.  
  
Ohne Regeln und Gewinner.  
  
Er hatte verloren.  
  
Nicht nur das Spiel, sondern vor allem sein Herz.  
  
Er hoffte nur, dass der "Feind" den anderen glücklich machen würde.  
  
Der andere hatte es verdient.  
  
Eine Träne fiel auf den Boden.  
  
"Für was? Für was hab ich alles getan? Es war doch wieder alles umsonst."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naja, wie hats euch gefallen? Arg grauenhaft? Ich hoffe nicht :o). Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich an "Glück im Spiel" weiterschreiben, aber ich wollte nicht heute anfangen und morgen weitermachen, wär blöd gewesen.  
  
Büdde ein, zwei Reviews *ganz lieb guck*.  
  
Achja, wers nicht erkannt hat: das waren Ron und Harry, Harry hat Ron, den er nie wirklich geliebt hat, für Draco verlassen. Und Ron fragt sich, für was er alles getan hat. Also, immer zu Harry gestanden hat und so.  
  
Maia 


End file.
